1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bio-containment animal cage system in which individually self-sealing cages are received in a rack having a sealed air delivery and removal system, thereby providing improved animal isolation and containment of air-borne pathogens and viruses within the animal cage system.
2. Related Art
Ventilated animal cage systems in which cages are supported by a rack and air is supplied and removed from the rack are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,941 describes a modular assembly with a plurality of cages supported by a free standing plenum. The plenum supplies and exhausts air to the cages. The cages are connected to the plenum by inlet and outlet tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,120, issued to one of the inventors of this disclosure, describes a combination cage and rack system in which a forced air ventilation system is coupled to the cage when placed on the rack. Each cage includes a bonnet section and is supported at the periphery by a bottom section. An air filter is formed in an open top of the bonnet section. The air is directed down to the floor of the cage and circulates around towards the bonnet filter. Circulated air passes out from the cage through the bonnet filter and under the rim of the bonnet to an air exhaust manifold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,757, also issued to one of the inventors of this disclosure, describes an animal cage system in which the cages include a top section supported by a bottom section at the periphery thereof. The cage can include a solid upper surface for preventing exhaust air from escaping through the top of the cage. A spacer bracket is located between the top and bottom sections of the cage to allow air that has circulated the cage to be withdrawn from the periphery of the cage to an exhaust manifold.
It is desirable to provide an animal cage system having improved containment of airborne contaminants, thereby providing increased isolation of animals for highly sensitive animal studies.